Shinigami Hearts: SR Version
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU. He was exiled on his own world because of her and would do everything to gain back what he'd lost and make her life miserable. At 16, she's married to a cruel and mischievous shinigami which later became her history teacher. SessRin, InuKag implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Hearts**

 **by Shunrei Ryuzaki**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha and its original characters aren't mine. This is purely a fanfiction.

 **Warning:** Grammatical errors might be overlooked by the author unintentionally. But they are corrected by the betareader; however, she has four eyes and she might miss something. Please forgive them. Story might have scenes and themes not recommended for some readers.

 **MainPairing: SessRin pairing with slight InuKag implied.**

 **~xxoxx~**

 **Chapter 1: First Death**

 **~xxoxx~**

The heavy rain pounded harshly to her pale skin. The droplets almost overcome the area with the continuous rainfall from the dark sky, making the soil muddy where her feet are planted. Her long dark hair was disheveled and the sleeves of her kimono were torn dramatically. Dark hazel white orbs were filled with tears and she tried to suppress her fear. Her heart seemed to beat wildly on her chest. It was erratic and disturbed like her mind as she stared shock right before her eyes.

"Kagome-chan," The young lass with a pair of chocolate colored eyes and beautiful long pitch black tresses that was soaked wet with the rain lifted a protective arm and shielded her from their incoming attackers.

"Step back. Try to run away from here and call for help." Rin told Kagome while looking around for the signs of danger.

"But Rin-chan…" Kagome quivered with chill and fear at the same time. Before she could finish what she wanted to say, the black headed tomboyish maiden had halted her words.

"Kagome. Listen. They're after you. Those assassins are sent by the other families to kill you, the Heir of the Higurashi Clan." Rin explained then wore off her outer kimono and threw it to Kagome.

"What is this for?" Kagome blinked then gave Rin a questioning look. Rin took a small dagger from her sleeve and prepare herself for the incoming battle.

"They're coming. Run towards the Northern Part of this forest. You'll meet Miroku and Sango there."

"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I could protect myself. Now move!" Rin replied.

At her words, Kagome started to run on the north direction of the forest. She put Rin's kimono to cover her head and ran as fast as she could. Relieved that somehow she managed to get Kagome away from the danger, Rin focused her eyes and heightened her senses. The rustling sound of the leaves warned her that they're dangerously near. Finally, they showed themselves to her. She was right. They are the assassins coming from the rival clan of the Higurashi Family. Looking at them, Rin concluded that they're about seven members on their troop. It's not that she's afraid of them. She could manage to defeat them if Lady Luck is in her side. The battle had begun, Rin knew it wouldn't be easy to defeat them. She knew she should defeat them in order to protect her best friend's life.

"Kagome, hurry. There's no more time left." Rin thought.

Being trained under her Father, Rin is a formidable skilled fighter. She might not be great like her father and not as intelligent like her mother, but Rin has a sense of justice and values one's life. She's more willing to sacrifice her life to protect Kagome.

Her enemies fell one by one, until none of them could stay stand still on their foot. But Rin was also been badly injured. Her right eye almost blinded by the flowing fresh blood from her head injury. Her kimono was torn severely in different areas revealing her smooth pale skin through the caress of moonlight. She fell on her knees and coughed blood. As she looked at her bloody hand, she knew that she was poisoned. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and tried to stand up once again. The cold breeze of the night passed her by, sending shivers on her battered body.

The rain had ceased to fall and the moon started to peek on the gaps between the grey clouds. Carefully, she started to walk toward the direction that Kagome took when she left. As she continued her walk, she found her kimono that she gave to Kagome. It was full of mud and had traces of blood. Rin knew something wrong had happened to Kagome. She quickened her pace until she heard Kagome's scream of agony from a far. Immediately, she tried to locate Kagome's exact location and walked fast as she could, slowed down by her crippled limb. Rin found her lying beside of a cliff, unconscious and had a shallow wound in her left shoulder. She took her in her arms and noticed her ragged breath and irregular heartbeat. Not so long, she knew that Kagome was also poisoned like her.

A maniacal laugh aroused and echoed on the cliff. Another assassin had appeared. He had poisonous blades in both of his hands.

"Surely, the enemies of your fathers will rejoice after hearing the unfortunate death of the daughter of the village leader and the death of the Heiress of the Higurashi Clan. Now, what part of your bodies should I take as a proof of your deaths?" The assassin grinned and approached the two injured women.

Rin stood up despite her fatal wounds and injuries. A strong gust of wind passed, making her long raven hair sway elegantly at her back making her chocolate eyes shine with more determination and confidence. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Rin in her full glory though she was injured. She thought that Rin seemed like an angel who has a mane that shines perfectly under the great moon in the sky. An angel, she thought. An angel who's going to save her from death or accompany her to the afterlife? She didn't care. She didn't mind. Rin had already proved that she's a true friend to her.

"Rin. Thank you." she whispered to her friend. She might die soon but she didn't have any regrets. Her death might be cruel and unfortunate but life had already given her precious reasons why she shouldn't be afraid. She hoped that she could live again someday with Rin in her life. Silence was starting to overcome her as she felt being drifted into nothingness.

Rin battled one last time to save Kagome. She knew that the assassin has the antidote for the poison. She tricked him and wounded him with his poisoned blades. A smile passed in her dry lips as she saw him exposed the antidote from his sleeve. Like an expert burglar, she took the small sack of antidote from his hand. Slowly, the poison has spread and taken effect on his body. He tried to kill Rin but he accidentally fell from the cliff while trying to retrieve the antidote in her possession.

She took the two remaining antidote from the bag and gave one to her unconscious friend. Rin knew that even though they'd taken the antidote there is a very low survival rate in their case. She'd lost a lot of blood on her battles. Kagome was so weak and was in pain. They both fell on the ground. Rin's lifeless dark orbs stared on the crescent moon above her.

She remembered her parents, her friends and reminisced her joyful memories with them. She slowly blinked and noticed a black figure descending from the sky going to Kagome. Startled with what she saw, she moved closer to Kagome and hovered her body with her arms around her.

"Kagome..." Rin whispered before surrendering herself to the massive darkness beyond the real world.

xxx

He gritted his teeth and tried to control his building anger towards his partner. It was his all damned fault that he'd took the spirit of an unfortunate young woman who was supposed to be the one who survived the night. Sesshomaru clenched his fists and walked towards the conference of the shinigami. When he arrived, he saw his parents with his younger brother talking to the Mistress of all the Shinigamis, Midoriko-sama.

"Sesshomaru." Midoriko called him and beckoned him to join them. "As you all know so well, Sesshomaru had violated one of the most important rules in our world. He'd taken the life of a woman who isn't supposed to be dead by this time."

"Has the council already decided what punishment they'll give to my son?" InuKimi, his biological mother, asked.

"Yes." Midoriko stood from her seat and her black robe sways as she moved in her place. "Sesshomaru will be exiled here in our world."

"Oh no." Izayoi, his father's second wife gasped.

"Is that your final decision, Midoriko-sama?" Sesshomaru heard his youger brother, InuYasha, asked.

"That's not all. The girl will be reincarnated 500 years later. Sesshomaru should marry her and must complete and gather one thousand good spirits of the departed humans in their world." Midoriko explained.

"Why should I marry that wench?" Sesshomaru hissed with dismay.

A sadistic smile passed on Midoriko's lips as she looked back on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed the unusual glimpse of enjoyment on the eyes of the Shinigami Queen. He knew something's up and this didn't please him.

"Your Shinigami Powers will be sealed away from you, Sesshomaru. The girl will be the key to unleash it." she said.

 _Damn it._ Sesshomaru cursed mentally. These were Koga's fault, his stupid partner. If only he didn't intercede and made him hurry to take the spirit of the woman named Kagome, they wouldn't suffer like this. And it's also the fault of that woman interceding herself as he prepared the ritual on taking the spirit of the girl named Kagome. Instead, he accidentally ripped off her spirit from her body and killed her in an instant. Now, she's the key to unlock his powers! Unbelievable! What was her name again? He forgot and he didn't care. But he would make sure she'll suffer and make her life miserable after marrying him.

Goodness! He had to wait for another 500 years before that girl to be reincarnated and he was stuck in the human world as his punishment. Oh, well, he was forcefully parted from his family and had to live alone for some centuries until that unfortunate girl arrives.

xxx

Alas, the great chance for his revenge had finally come, the girl was born as Miyazawa Rin, the only daughter of the Mayor of the Great City of the Kyoto. She still has those chocolate colored eyes of hers and that pitch black mane on her head. On that time, a group of bandits attacked the city and kidnapped his unfortunate mate. Miyazawa Hiro, her father almost died for trying to save her but still failed.

It was once again a rainy night, not able to stand anymore the disgusting laugh of his mate's kidnappers, he swiftly moved and broke their necks in an instant. Hiro and his wife, Reina feared the safety of their baby as they saw Sesshomaru took baby Rin from the bandits.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked as he lifted his arm to protect his wife from Sesshomaru. He looked at him with the same eyes the baby girl has and met Sesshomaru's unusual red eyes with turquoise pupil. His eyes were glowing amidst the blinding darkness around the area. As the roar of thunder and lightning passed above them, Reina shivered in fear at the sight of the dead bandits lying beneath the feet of the man who's holding her daughter.

"I'm asking you, who are you, young lad? And what kind of creature are you? You aren't a human." Hiro asked again.

Sesshomaru arched a brow on him and sighed.

"Does it really matter what my name is? I saved your daughter's life. And by the way, I'm not really young. I'm a thousand years older than you." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically. He walked away from the dead bodies with his sleeping mate in his arms and slowly approached them.

"Don't come any closer and leave my daughter alone." Hiro warned and looked sternly to Sesshomaru. A while ago, he was sure that he couldn't manage to save his daughter from the bandits' hand but this young man suddenly appeared and killed them in such a monstrous strength. But even if he'd save his daughter's life, Hiro knew Sesshomaru is beyond dangerous.

"I know you saved our lives and I'm thankful for that. But will you please leave my daughter alone?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I waited for five hundred years for this girl to be born again." Sesshomaru said and held the baby on her sides only to lift her to the level of his eyes. The baby was awakened by the raindrops and opened her eyes revealing her brown orbs that are staring directly on his eyes. Instead of crying, she amazed all of them as she giggled back to Sesshomaru and touched his cold stoic face with her petite hands.

Sesshomaru looked surprised. He didn't expect that to happen.

"Your daughter. She's bound to me. I'll claim her as mine when she turned sixteen. Remember that." Sesshomaru told them sternly as the rain ceased and the crescent moon emerges from the clouds and casts its lights forming a beautiful scenery at the front of the two human couples.

"Are you insane? I won't let my daughter marry someone like you!" Reina reacted violently while Hiro stay calmed and stared back seriously at Sesshomaru as if they were engaging in an unspoken conversation with the use of their eyes.

"And if we didn't agree?" Hiro asked without tearing his gaze at the young man.

"It's either she marries me and her life will be safe or tear her away from me and let her die young. You choose." the young man says.

"Over my dead body! Anata, tell him! We won't allow him to have our daughter!" Reina said tugging Hiro's arm but he remained undisturbed.

"Whether you like it or not, she'll be mine."

"All right. We will wait for you. But when she turned sixteen, I want you to give her a normal life. I know it's quite impossible. I just want to be sure that my daughter will be safe." Hiro finally surrendered and sighed.

Sesshomaru approached them and handed his young mate to Reina. "I'll come back on her sixteenth birthday and as for your wish, I'll try my best to give her the normal life you're saying." Sesshomaru said and turned his back to leave but was halted by Hiro.

"Wait! Tell me what's your name and what kind of creature are you?"

Turning over his shoulders, Sesshomaru looked back at them and smirks. A fang poking out on his lips.

"It's Takahashi Sesshomaru and I'm a Shinigami."

xxx

 **Sixteen years later...**

"Itai!" Rin yelped as she felt someone hit her head hard with a book while she's sleeping. She hissed and caressed her head before turning pissed at the person standing near her table.

"Why are you sleeping at the middle of my class, Miyazawa Rin?"

"I'm not sleeping! I just rested my head on my table for a while!"

"You ARE sleeping. Don't you try to fool me, Miyazawa." Her teacher warned her with his stoic and monotonous voice.

"I AM NOT!" she hissed.

"Yes, you are." He said with his amber orbs sharpened at her.

"FINE! I'M SLEEPING! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE SO BORING, I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TEACHING!"

She heard her classmates let out loud gasps as they looked back at her with shocked expression written all over their face after hearing what she just said to their new teacher for History subject. She noticed the scowl on her teacher's face as he looked down at her with those dangerous eyes that send shivers in her spine.

"3PM. At the Faculty's room for your detention." He finally said leaving her and went back to the front of their classroom.

'Oh, heck. That's what you've got when you've got an honest tongue. Hmph.' She said mentally and cursed her new history teacher.

Why? Oh, why is fate against her? She has a weird life. She's already married at the young age and what so surprising is she isn't married to a human! She's married to a Shinigami! A grim reaper!

Well, she became a human wife to a Shinigami when she reached sixteen. Her father explained that it was already been settle since she was an infant. She didn't like it. How would she like it? He was her greatest nightmare! He was a good looking young man that claims to be twenty-five years old when the truth is he's a thousand-year-old already. She hates him. She despises him for the main reason that he keeps on giving her mind blowing homeworks and exams.

 **xxx**

Pardon. You might not understand the last part. It should be noted that though her school papers present her as Miyazawa Rin, her real name is Takahashi Rin, the young wife of the Shinigami turned History teacher of hers, Takahashi Sesshomaru.

 **xxx**

 **Next Chapter: Being married to a Shinigami**

 **xxx**

A/n: Originally posted as a FemNaruSasu fic, but because of the character development it doesn't seems appropriate for the original pairing.

Shunrei Ryuzaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami Hearts**

 **by Shunrei Ryuzaki**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha is not mine. If it is, I probably added more SessRin moments on it.

~xxoxx~

 **Chapter 2: Being Married to A Shinigami**

~xxoxx~

"I'm not sure if this is gonna work on him," she said with a worried voice.

"Just shut up, Rinny! This will work. Believe me. Don't make yourself look or sound suspicious, will you? This mission depends on what you'll do. So prepare yourself. We're going to an all-out war against Takahashi Sesshomaru!"

"Aye, Aye, Captain Higurashi." Rin grinned and saluted back to her best buddy, Higurashi Kagome.

The two of them went to their assigned spots and looked out for their target. With the use of their mobile phones, Kagome informed Rin that she'd just spotted him.

"Target spotted. Prepare for the combat," she said.

"Roger," Rin replied and tried to calm herself.

They started their act as soon as their handsome history teacher emerges from his last class.

"Sesshy, how's your class doing?" A raven-haired young lass teacher asked Sesshomaru as they walked side by side in the long hallway of the school building. The man's eyebrows slightly twitched on the nickname given to him.

"Ah, they're fine." The silver-haired, tall handsome teacher replied nonchalantly.

Although, he seemed dangerous and anti-social, a fixed scowl in his features which most of the female members of Shikon Academy find very sexy and appealing. He is quite popular with the teachers and to the students because of his exquisite and magnificent looks not to mention his god-like body. But with all those perfections, Takahashi Sesshomaru is a very private man who conceals a very dark secret. He's an exiled shinigami. Not to mention that he's also married to a mortal young woman.

How could it be?

Simple. Takahashi Sesshomaru has been married for almost four months now to Miyazawa Rin who'd just reached her sixteenth birthday months ago. He was first engaged to her five hundred years ago by the Shinigami Queen, Midoriko and now, he officially married her in the human world when she turned to her sixteenth year. Too young for her age, but Sesshomaru didn't want anything to interfere with his plans. If he had to kill, he would. Age doesn't matter to him. The very reason why he married her is to retrieve his lost powers and avenge her.

"Damn. Asano-sensei is flirting with my stupid husband." Rin gritted her teeth in dismay.

"Sesshy-kun...uhm... Are you busy this coming weekend?" The raven teacher asked again which made Rin boiled with anger.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked and gave her a side glance.

"I... I just wanna asked if you don't mind helping me formulate my lesson plans. Do you think you could drop and come to my place?" Asano Sara, his co-teacher asked him again. Rin was really sure that the woman is flirting with his stupid husband.

"Ahh..." Before he could answer her question, Kagome had already distracted him.

"Oh, Rin-chan! You really indeed a good friend! You're going to Sango's place to bring her homework?" Kagome mouthed out loud enough to take attention of those in the hallway. Good enough, their target heard her and he turned his attention and listened to their conversations. Since Rin has her back to them, Kagome gave her a signal telling her they've got the attention of their target.

Rin gave a weak smile, reminding herself to hit Kagome later for that stupid thumbs-up.

"I bet Sango-chan will be glad to see you studying with her instead of going with me to the arcade station," Kagome said shaking her head then sighed.

"Oh, Kags, I'm really worried about Sango lately. Gonna skip our usual routine to visit her. Why won't you come with me?" Rin replied making sure that her husband heard her.

"I couldn't. I can't wait to play Overwatch tonight. Oh, yeah! Let's go next time together, Rinny."

"I'll try, Kags." Rin fakes a smile. They both shared a hug that was on their plan and bid goodbye to each other. Kagome waved goodbye and Rin waved back at her. When Kagome was already out of sight, Rin turned and started walking nonchalantly in the opposite direction away from her suspicious husband.

"Oh, Isn't it Miyazawa-chan, right?" Asano Sara asked as she stared at the departing figure of the short young woman away from them. "She gives a constant headache to some teachers but I always knew she's really indeed a good girl," she added.

Sesshomaru never left his gaze in the direction that his spoiled brat wife took. A scowl can be seen on his handsome face. He got a feeling that something is up with his wicked wife of his.

"Excuse me. I have to go now." He muttered and left the confused teacher in the hallway.

~xxoxx~

"Is it clear?" Rin asked.

"All clear," Kagome replied as they pose on their running stunt.

"Yes! Then let's go!"

The two of them bolts full speed towards the low fence at the back of their school. Kagome was the first one to climb and jump on the other side of the fence while Rin did follow her using her stunts that she copied from her favorite online game. They both looked around to see if someone had seen them.

"We made it!" They cheered and hugged each other for their successful escape.

"Takahashi-sensei will surely think that you're on the way to Sango's place." Kagome beamed while Rin grinned back at her. Kagome squealed with excitement as they started to walk away from the scene.

"Now we can go to the arcade station and eat all we want without my idiotic husband's disturbance. We'll play all we want." Rin said.

"Hell yeah! Let's go! Your treat, Rinny?"

Rin laughed at her and giggled. Kagome is her best friend ever and her partner in crime. She's her only accomplice and they help each other a lot. Being her best friend, Rin shares to all her secrets as Kagome shares hers. They know everything to each other. Even Kagome knows that Rin is married to their shinigami history teacher. Whenever Rin needs help to escape from her husband, Kagome is always there to help her carry out their escape mission.

Rin took something from her bra under her white blouse that shocks her friend. Pulling out from her undergarments, Rin showed her a black card. She waved it in her hand and grins.

"My treat. Don't worry, Kags. I have a lot to spend today."

"Wait! Is that..."

"Sesshomaru's credit card. Hmm… I sneaked into his room early this morning when he left me. I stole it from him." Rin said and gave her friend a victorious wink. It wasn't the first time she had to steal something from her Shinigami husband.

"Did you borrow it from him?"

"Baka! I didn't. I stole it." Rin replied and then laughed like a crazy.

Kagome's eyes twinkled in admiration for her best friend...then her expression suddenly changed into something akin to horrified as she stared past her friend. But Rin didn't even notice it. With her eyes closed and head held high, she turns on her heel and continues boasting her crime.

"That stupid Sesshomaru... he didn't even realize that I'm up to something when I told him to go ahead without me."

As she turned around, her face bumps on someone's chest really hard.

"Ouch! Hey, look where you're ..." She looked up and her chocolate colored eyes widened in horror.

"Se... Sesshomaru…"

With a deep scowl on his face, Sesshomaru snatched his precious credit card from his young wife's hand then placed it in his side pockets. He turned to Kagome and gave her one of those deathly glares of him. Kagome gulped and got terrified of horror. She stepped back and bids goodbye to her BFF.

"Ah...Rinny... I think I should go now. Mom's probably waiting for me. See yah!" she said before dashing away from the unusual couple.

'Thanks, Kags…' Rin thought before sighing mentally. She turned around to face her history teacher... hmmm… no... her shinigami husband.

"You decide to play an acting role today, huh? Well, for your information young lady, Yamamoto Sango isn't in town as of this moment. Her younger brother, Kohaku had excused her yesterday. Do you really think you could fool me this time?" Sesshomaru scolded his wife, giving her a sharp glance.

Sesshomaru finished and started walking ahead, slinging his bag over his shoulders and putting his hand in his pocket. Rin grimaced at him and followed his trail.

"You know I'm not going to let you get away with this one." Rin frowned and made faces as Sesshomaru continues his lecture. "Stealing is bad... even a five-year-old kid knows it." Rin rolled her eyes and stock out her tongue at him but his husband suddenly turned and caught her. "You're getting worse now, Rin. It's not funny anymore. You're grounded for a week." He declared, earning a gasp of disbelief from his childish wife.

"What?" She exclaimed, surprised on what her husband declared to her.

"Oh did I say one week? Sorry, make that two weeks." If he could, he probably has rolled his eyes at his wife's antics.

"Dammit! I saw this coming! Screw you!"

"Rin."

"No! That's unfair! You can't do that to me!"

"Yes, I can. I'm your husband after all."

"There's no way I'll obey you Sesshomaru no Baka!" Rin said sarcastically. Her husband clearly enraged since no one has publicly defied him like that.

"Urgh... that's it! Make that one month. You're grounded for one whole month and I will make sure that I'll lock out your consoles and disconnect your online connection with it!"

"No way! No way! No way in hell I'm letting you ground me for a month and even a day! No way!" Rin yelled, earning strange and curious gazes from the people on the streets. "You will not try to part me with my games, I'm in the middle of ranking up!" Sesshomaru noticed the attention Rin was getting so he tugged on her arm and tried to pull her away. But his stubborn and childish little wife refused to go with him and to his utter horror, Rin started... her acting once again.

"Oh, why? Oh, why do I have to suffer from all of this?" She cried out dramatically with matching fake tears running down her cheeks, trying to wipe them with her knuckles. Sesshomaru glared at his mischievous wife as people were looking and whispering about them. He tried pulling his wife away but Rin grabbed on to a post and hugged it as she resumed her poor girl act.

"Oh Kami-sama, why is this man so cruel to me! I'm a very good girl to him but he still punishes me..."

"Rin, what the-"

"I cook, I clean his house, I do the dishes and wash, iron and fold his clothes... I do everything for him but he still wants to punish me! My games are the only happiness I have. Oh, heavenly god, please have pity on me!"

Loud sympathetic gasps escaped their audience's mouth as they started murmuring and sending weird and accusing glares at Sesshomaru. Someone even accused that he's a cradle robber.

"Rin, stop this crap. Dammit." Sesshomaru hissed between gritted teeth as he tried to pull her away again.

"No! No... I will never be happy in my life. All I want is to have a normal and happy teenage life but he's taking that away from me! Why did he have to take my teenage years away from me?" She said and then continued to cry.

That earned another loud gasp from their audience.

"Rin." Sesshomaru tried to call on her again with a distinct warning on his tone as Rin continued to sob louder.

"Oh, how I wanted to see my life as an ordinary teenage girl..." Rin resumed.

A nerve popped into his head before he leaned towards his wife's ear and hissed.

"Rin, stop this crap right now or I'll burn down all the consoles and games you have in the house."

Rin suddenly paused with her speech and shot a deathly glare towards her husband.

"Don't you even dare." She hissed but Sesshomaru returned her glare with a smirk. Both of them were sending electric bolts through their glares and the people around them watched expectantly.

After a while, Rin finally snapped her gaze away and declaimed,

"O Romeo, my Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name **...** "

The crowd blinked as Rin pulled both ends of her skirt then bowed her head and smiled gratefully at them and asks, "I'm going to audition for our next play at school. How was that?"

A lady suddenly clapped and the rest followed her, congratulating and praising the young girl's acting skills.

"Thank you... Thank you... Oh, you're so sweet. Thank you..." Rin smiled and waved at the crowd like she won an acting award. Sesshomaru grimaced at her then sighed in relief before walking away. She then waved goodbye and ran after her husband slowing only to remain walking behind him.

 _'Stupid.'_ Rin thought as she frowned at Sesshomaru's back. He stopped abruptly and her face bumped into his lean back again.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Rin..." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What?" she asked, irritated, rubbing her nose. Then her eyes widened as he looked at her over his shoulder with that familiar smirk on his face. "No way!" She groaned and dashed up along the side road.

"Thirty minutes, Rin! Thirty minutes!" Sesshomaru yelled as his wife ran for dear life.

"That moron." Rin groaned as she rounded a corner and picked up her speed.

She knew that smirk pretty well. It's a challenging smirk. It says that a bet is on. He says certain minutes; she has to make it to their house before the time expires. And when she doesn't... well an extra household chore is waiting for her. Yeah, he likes to do this whenever she had done something bad... It might seem like a little game but actually, it's his way of punishing about being a sadist. At least, he's giving her a chance to avoid her punishment. Only if she won his challenges.

 **~xxoxx~**

"I MADE IT!" The front door of their house bursts opens, revealing a panting Rin.

"One..." Sesshomaru greeted as he sat on the couch and started loosening his tie. "You're one minute late. You'll do the dish for tonight and no home delivery of your favorite pizza for a week." He finished, removing his tie and tossing it aside before he proceeded on removing his shoes.

She gaped at him. Is he joking right? PIZZA IS LIFE! GODDAMNIT! "What? What do you mean do the dish for tonight? I can't cook, you jerk. You knew it well from the start."

"You heard me...do the dish for tonight or be grounded for a month." He got off the couch and walked towards his bedroom, unbuttoning his polo shirt.

"But that's unfair!" Rin protested as she followed him into his room.

"You can't do this to me, Sesshomaru!"

"It should be your duty, Rin. You are my wife. We don't have to even put it in a bet in the first place." He removed his shirt and tossed it on his bed. He stepped towards his dresser as he continued, "Stop being so childish. You're married now, young woman; so don't act like you're being abused by doing a household chore."

She heaved a furious breath and stomped towards him. She placed one hand on her waist and then jabbed a finger on his chest like a nagging wife. "Listen to me Takahashi-sensei..." she said with sarcasm "I am not a maid and I will never be, okay? I am a Miyazawa heiress and if my mother knows that you're making me do household chores then I'm sure she'll-"

"Going to sue me and get me in jail or try to shot me once again with her shotgun? Yeah right." Sesshomaru finished her words, rolling his eyes after knowing that she couldn't see it.

Being married to her, Sesshomaru is now used to her whining and threats. Actually, she's like her mother. They both have a big and noisy mouth.

"Hmph! Glad you know...so that means that I-"

"Have to do the dish for tonight. Now move, I'm already hungry."

"Uugh...why do you always have to butt in. Sesshomaru? I'm not doing anything! And here I thought Shinigami doesn't need to eat!"

"Yes, you are." He pulled a shirt from his dresser and turned at his wife. "Do the dish or be grounded for a month?" He asked, staring at her eyes sternly. She stared back at him stubbornly... she wouldn't let this one end without a fight and he knew it. So now it's time to make it easier for the both of them. He smirked and stepped closer to his stubborn wife.

"Okay, you don't have to do the dish and you won't be grounded for a month either. But in one condition..." He said huskily as he stopped right in front of her almost naked. Her brows creased as she tilted her head to meet the eyes of her tall husband. Her annoyance occupied her senses, that's why she didn't notice the sexiness being served in front of her.

"And what is it?" She asked but he just smirked sexily and leaned down at her.

"I'm asking you what is it?" A vein popped in her head as her husband didn't answer her question. She groaned then yelled at his face. "Spit it out already!"

"Kiss me."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-What?"

"I said... Kiss me." Sesshomaru repeated then winked at her. With that malicious gesture, the young wife finally noticed that a half-naked husband was hovering dangerously close to her. She felt his body heat and...

What the hell? His boxers were the only thing left on him. "Come on, my dearest, just one kiss."

Rin turned beet red instantly and being a sixteen-year-old innocent wife that she is, she shrieked in embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, you're a jeeeeerk!" She dashed out towards her bedroom and slammed the door behind her leaving Sesshomaru grinning widely at his room. Then a loud yelling outside his room reached his sharp ears as his wife yelled: "SESSHOMARU NO BAKA!"

"I rather kiss a fish than to kiss that stupid shinigami." She cursed under her gritted teeth when she arrived at their kitchen.

~xxoxx~

 **Chapter 3: First Meeting and the Unusual Marriage**

~xxoxx~

A/n: Special thanks to Rei Haruno.

~Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
